Tédio
by AnaBtzz
Summary: Ginny insiste para Draco fazer um Orkut e ele nega todas as vezes, mas um dia tedioso pode ajudar nessa decisão.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Rowling, aquela loira má que matou quase todos os meus personagens preferidos. Então, paciência não é? Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Tudo em "_itálico_" são as opções que o Draco coloca para cada pergunta do perfil do Orkut. Tudo em "**negrito**" são as perguntas que tem no perfil do Orkut.

* * *

**Tédio**_  
_Por AnaBtzz

* * *

Draco estava estirado no sofá – estava emburrado. Não queria fazer parte daquela droga, e Ginny insistia. Não mesmo! Naquele lugar só tinha trouxas nojentos! Ele é um puro-sangue! Aquilo seria uma humilhação. Mas Ginny entendia? Não... Ginny queria que queria que ele fizesse uma droga de perfil no Orkut. Mas Merlin, lá só havia _trouxas_! Era nojento! Ele já tinha um e-mail, para que um Orkut? Ora, por favor!

"Não, Ginevra! Que droga!" Draco exclamou se levantando do sofá.

Ginny suspirou e se levantou também.

"Mas o que custa Draco? Vai te matar?"

"Lá só tem trouxas!" Ele disse fazendo cara de nojo.

"Claro que não! O Harry, o Ron e a Mione também tem Orkut!"

"Weasley, você não está ajudando!" Ele avisou.

"Weasley? Voltou aos sobrenomes, é?" Ginny perguntou.

Draco a olhou feio e se jogou no sofá outra vez.

"ODEIO que insistam em uma coisa que não quero."

Ginny revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado de Draco no sofá. Ele continuava emburrado e fazendo bico, o que acabou divertindo a ruiva.

"O que é tão engraçado?" O loiro perguntou mal-humorado.

Quando Ginny ia responder, uma coruja entrou pela janela e deixou uma carta no colo dela. O bico de Draco pareceu aumentar e ela suspirou antes de se levantar do sofá.

"Estão me chamando." Ela disse pegando o casaco.

"Hoje é domingo, Ginevra!" Protestou Draco.

"Quantas vezes você já saiu no domingo, Draco, por causa do trabalho?" Ginny acusou. "Eu sou uma curandeira, preciso ir!"

Draco ficou calado e emburrou mais ainda. Ginny se aproximou dele e lhe beijou os lábios. Ele agarrou sua cintura e correspondeu ao beijo, mas Ginny desgrudou seus lábios e se dirigiu a porta. Draco se largou ainda mais no sofá. A ruiva piscou para ele e saiu trancando a porta.

E agora ele estava sozinho sem nada para fazer. Sozinho. Sem nada para fazer.

_Sozinho e entediado._

Foi para o quarto e se deitou na cama. Olhou o teto por alguns instantes e bufou. Era domingo! Não tinha absolutamente _nada_ para se fazer no domingo! Se Ginevra estivesse ali, eles tomariam café, conversariam um pouco e iriam fazer uma sessão de sexo selvagem. Mas ele estava sozinho e entediado. Sem Ginevra, sem café, sem sexo! O que, por Salazar, ele iria fazer então?

Seu olhar caiu sobre a maquina que se encontrava no canto do quarto e ele se negou a ir até lá. Uma coisa é usá-lo para guardar seus documentos – o que foi uma boa idéia já que ele conseguia perder constantemente os seus papéis. Com relutância ele passou a usá-lo. Mas aquilo era demais não era? Orkut! O que era isso afinal? Uma baboseira!

Ginny passava horas mexendo naquele treco enquanto ele não estava em casa. Ele sabia o que era e sabia mexer, é claro, mas ele não iria fazer parte daquilo, não mesmo!

Ele caminhou até o computador e se sentou na cadeira. Ele não iria entrar naquela idiotice, apenas iria checar o seu e-mail! E isso é uma pura verdade. Ligou o computador e foi até a cozinha buscar um copo d'água. Estava muito quente! Ele até hoje não sabia porquê estavam ali naquele apartamento trouxa, e não na sua mansão. Mas se eles tivessem filhos, eles iriam se mudar.

Mas quem aqui está pensando em filhos no momento? O calor estava torrando o seu cérebro naquele dia tedioso! Domingo. Ele sempre achava defeitos no domingo. Quente demais, frio demais, agitado demais, tedioso demais, e, quando chovia, molhado demais. Ligou aquele negócio escroto que Ginny falava que mantinha o local frio – _ar-diconcionado_ ou coisa parecida – e se sentou na frente do computador.

Ele tirou a blusa ficando apenas de bermuda; este domingo estava o matando!

Ele entrou em seu e-mail e mexeu nos seus documentos. Será que se ele desse apenas uma olhadinha... Não! Negativo! Ele não iria fazer isso. Iria? Bufou irritado. Ele estava entediado! Já tinha visto tudo que lhe interessava naquela máquina idiota! E o que ele iria fazer ali? Quando ele estava levantando da cadeira, olhou mais uma vez para a tela daquele _negócio_ trouxa.

O quarto já estava bem gelado, e ele estava bem acomodado na cadeira. Então o que custava não é? Não! Mas... Ele podia começar já que não tinha nada para fazer. Se não gostasse... Cancelava! Assim Ginny nem saberia que ele teria criado! O que ele tinha a perder? Talvez o seu orgulho... Mas ninguém saberia! Ele olhou para os lados como se estivesse esperando alguém sair e gritar "_AHÁ! EU SABIA!_" e entrou na tal página.

Draco cadastrou seu e-mail e, então, apareceu outra vez aquela página inicial. Digitou seu e-mail e sua senha e ele entrou. Era tudo muito... _Azul_. Se ao menos fosse verde... Então ele olhou pela página. Ainda não havia recados, fotos, vídeos, amigos e nem comunidades. Pensou mais uma vez antes de clicar em "_Editar Perfil_" e começar. Abriu uma página com espaços para preencher ou escolher opções. Suspirou.

No canto havia lugar para por uma foto. Clicou em "_Alterar Foto"_ e colocou uma onde ele e Ginny estavam abraçados. Ele não iria colocar de jeito nenhum a foto que o Blaise tirou de si há algumas semanas. A pessoa que vissem aquela foto teriam que morrer imediatamente. Mas um dia ele ainda se vingaria de Blaise.

Suspirou e começou.

**Nome:** _Draco_  
**Sobrenome:**_ Malfoy_  
**Sexo:** _Masculino._

"Qual desses dois que o Creevey iria colocar?" Ele perguntou a si mesmo. Suspirou e continuou.

**Relacionamento:**- Draco olhou para lista por um instante antes de escolher – _Casado(a)_  
**Data de Nascimento:**_ Junho/ 5_  
**Ano de Nascimento: **_1980_

Draco olhou para as questões seguintes. Cidade? Estado? _CEP?_ Aquilo era o quê? Um currículo para enviar aos assaltantes, é? Ele resolveu deixar em branco.

**País:** _Reino Unido_  
**Idiomas que falo:** _Inglês (Reino Unido), Francês._ – Ele pensou um pouco. Arranhava um pouco de espanhol, mas achou melhor não colocar.

Decidiu deixar em branco as três próximas, porque alguém queria saber sobre o que ele trabalhava? Eu hein!

**Interessado(a) em:** - Draco olhou para aquela pergunta. Não estava interessado em nada! Voltou a deixar em branco

Clicou em "_Atualizar_" E outra página apareceu com mais espaços para preencher e alternativas para escolher.

**Filhos:** _Não _- Por Salazar! Draco não queria pensar nisso agora!  
**Etnia: **_Caucasiano (Branco)_ – e como era branco! No frio suas bochechas chegavam a fica mais vermelhas que o cabelo de Ginevra.  
**Religião:** - O que diabos era aquilo? _Não há resposta._  
**Visão política:** - Draco odiava política. _Não há resposta._  
**Humor:** _Seco/Sarcástico, misterioso, rude, inteligente/sagaz._

"Pateta/Palhaço? Ooolha o Weasley aqui!" Ele comentou sorrindo.

**Orientação Sexual:** _Heterossexual _

"Qual será que o Creevey escolheu nessa também? Devia haver uma opção para 'passivos constantes'." Ele falou sarcástico.

Deixou "_Estilo_" de lado. Falta do que fazer mesmo, falta do que fazer!

**Fumo:**_ Não  
_**Bebo:**_ Socialmente_

"Bem, não é uma mentira! Eu só bebo quando o Blaise vem pra cá." Ele olhou para a tela mais uma vez. "Oras! Ele só vem aqui cinco vezes por semana! Ah, que se dane."

**Animais de Estimação:**_ Prefiro que fiquem no zoológico_

"Pena que o Weasley não segue essa regra." Lamentou-se.

**Moro:** _Com companheiro(a), amigos visitam com freqüência._ – Até demais, pensou Draco.

Voltou a pular as duas opções seguintes.

**Quem sou eu:**_ Draco Malfoy, e acho que isso já está na cara._  
**Paixões:** _Quadribol, irritar o Potter e ficar trancado o máximo de tempo possível junto de Ginevra dentro do quarto. Matar o Blaise seria uma se eu tivesse conseguido, mas infelizmente, falhei._  
**Esportes:** _Quadribol, correr pelo parque, natação. Cama é um esporte? Pois esse eu faço muito._  
**Atividades:** _Até isso vocês querem saber? Mas que bando de gente trouxa curiosa!_  
**Livros:** _Gosto de livros de Poções. Quadribol através dos séculos e Kama Sutra – o rei dos livros._  
**Música:** _Gosto de tudo um pouco. Mas tem aquela música terrível que o Potter dança com a Pansy... Como é mesmo? Ah, forró!_ _É um tipo de música latina que parece ter sido derivada do inferno._  
**Programas de TV:** _Não assisto essa droga. Apesar de ter uma série que Ginevra assiste muito... Como se chama? Supernatural. É engraçado. Um bando de babacas correndo atrás de espíritos inexistentes. E tem aquela gostosa lá que vive incomodando aqueles dois lá..._  
**Filmes:** _Leram o que respondi ali em cima? Não assisto essa droga._  
**Cozinhas:**_ Cozinhas eu não sei, mais eu tenho uma cozinha aqui em casa._

Clicou em "_Atualizar"_ novamente. Havia mais coisas para se por? Oh, por Merlin! Apareceu uma página onde tinha tudo para colocar o endereço e essas coisas. Desceu a página e apertou "_Atualizar_" outra vez. Havia um espaço para por o título. Ignorou.

**O que mais chama atenção em mim:** _Tudo em mim chama atenção, sou Draco Malfoy! Mas Ginevra diz que o melhor é a minha bunda._  
**Altura:** _192 centímetros._  
**Cor dos olhos:** _Acinzentados_  
**Cor do cabelo:** _Loiro_  
**Tipo Físico:** _Atlético(a)_

"Arte no corpo?" Draco perguntou. "Eu não sou masoquista!"

**Aparência:** - Draco olhou as opções e sorriu antes de escolher. _Tipo miss/mister universo._

"Eu estou mentindo?" Ele perguntou para si mesmo.

**Do que mais gosto em mim: **_Boca_

"Apesar de Virgínia adorar o '_não consta na lista_'."

**O que me atrai:** _Inteligência, tempestade, dançar, flertar, sarcasmo, poder _– Draco sorriu ao ver a última opção, nadar nu poderia ser bem interessantes, mas decidiu não marcar.  
**O que não suporto:** _O Potter. O Weasley também. E quando a Ginevra faz cu doce, não há quem agüente._  
**Primeiro encontro ideal:** _Encontro? Que coisa cafona. É sair, não encontrar. Pfff! Essa pergunta é a cara da Ginevra._  
**Com relacionamentos anteriores aprendi:** _Que sutiãs com fecho na frente são melhores – e mais rápidos._  
**Cinco coisas sem as quais não consigo viver:** _Oxigênio, comida, água, sexo e Ginevra._  
**No meu quarto, você encontra:** _Por acaso alguém vai ter curiosidade de entrar no meu quarto? Por favor! Que idiotice._  
**Par perfeito:** _Não vou falar que é a Ginevra pois é muito brega._

Clicou mais uma vez em "_Atualizar_". Adicionou algumas fotos no álbum e então acabou! Olhou para o seu perfil, ele estava completo. Fechou a página e desligou o computador. Foi tomar um belo banho gelado. Ginny não iria demorar muito mais.

"Draco?" Ginny chamou batendo na porta do banheiro.

"EU!" A ruiva ouviu a voz de Draco meio abafada por causa da porta fechada.

Em alguns segundos, Draco abriu a porta e saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

"Vi que você fez o Orkut." Ela comentou.

"Ah." Ele respondeu mexendo no guarda-roupa.

"E queria saber quem são aquelas 26 garotas que te adicionaram do nada." Ela perguntou.

Draco a olhou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Foi você que mandou eu fazer esse treco."

"VÁ EXCLUIR JÁ ESSE PERFIL, DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco riu e a beijou, molhando-a já que ele não havia se secado ainda. E bem, finalmente aquela sessão de sexo selvagem aconteceu naquele domingo não mais tão tedioso.

* * *

**N/A:** Dedicada a 'Dê Zabini Malfoy, pois quando estava conversando com ela no msn, me veio a idéia! Essa vai pra você, flor! Espero que gostem, meio sem noção, mas eu gostei. E enfim, aqui estou eu, anos depois (ou quase isso kkk) revisando. Merecia, no mínimo, uma betagem. Agora sim está bem formulada, porém ainda sem noção. kkkkk

Kisses for you!


End file.
